A strange soul
by CronaAlbarn48
Summary: The portal didn't kill me but it sure tried. I'm now a half ghost teenager with superpowers an endless stream of enemies from hunters to ghost to bullies and a snarky voice in my head telling me to just leave it all behind. The next 4 years will be a pain. I just know it.
1. chapter 1

This is my first story so all criticisms is welcome. disclaimer I don't own danny phantom.

Talking "so you wanna catch a movie?"

 _thinking " I'm surrounded by idiot's."_

 **shouting "im going ghost"**

computers" I never loved you I loved the jack program"

Hello my name in Daniela Fenton I'm a 14 year old half ghost superhero from the small town of Amity Park, Ohio. You may be wondering how I became half ghost. well it all started when my parents Jack and Maddie Fenton built a portal to the ghost zone, the place where ghosts 'live'. Only it didn't work. seeing the project that they spent years on that they ignored their kids for fail broke them. For three days they wouldn't talk Jack wouldn't eat fudge and Maddie stopped cooking, thank clockwork. Despite them not being the best parents I couldn't stand to see them so sad so against my better judgement I decided to try to fix it. Now you may be wondering why didn't I talk to my friends before entering such a dangerous thing. The answer is simple if a bit depressing. I have no friends. Thanks to my freaky parent's and overprotective sister I'm at the bottom of the social caste so low that I'm not even on the f list as its called. Since high school is such a cruel place where the only thing that matters is social standing and popularity anyone who wanted to be my friend had to first deal with the immediate billing that would fallow from the a list. To understand why this happens you must first know who bullies me. The two main ones are Dash and Paulina, the reason that they bully me is simple my big sister jazz is as the boys say hot. At the start of freshman year Dash tried to get me to put in a good word so he could get in my sisters pants. unsaid know and what followed would result in constant bullying from the a list which got worse when Jazz said no to paulina when offered to join the a list. You know how your parents tell you never to hit a girl? well no one told Dash. It doesn't help that he and the rest of the a list parents are either rich or on the board of education. _Dani you are getting off track._ Sorry. Who is that you ask that's just your friendly nieborhood ghost boy Daniel Phantom. _Allow me to finish the story_. Go ahead phantom. _With no friends to ask advice from and a sour relationship with her sister due to Dani blaming her for the bullying._ It is her fault. _Dani!_ Sorry. _ehem. where was I oh yes. Dani decided to try to fix the portal. She put on the hazmat suit took off her father's face and walked right in without a care in the world. Everything was going great until she tripped and pressed the on button that Jack stupidly put inside. what followed was the most painful moment in my afterlife and her life. You see I'm a ghost . to be more specific I'm a ghost from 1960. How I died is too personal to share but let's just say it was painful. When the portal cut on it tore a whole in the fabric of Space and time unfortunately for Dani she was at the origin and unfortunately for me I was at the end._ The portal should have killed me and ended phantom but instead it merged us. _Now we inhabit the same body Me a 14 year old ghost boy from the 60s._ And me a 14 year old human girl from the 2000s. Apart neither could survive. without his core my heart would stop. _And without her emotions my body would fade._ We are two haves of the same whole a freak of nature. _An anomaly hated and hunted by both worlds._ We protect amity park from any story ghost that attacks. _Ungrateful bastards._ _We are bound together even after death and we will survive._ We will fight any who threatens our existance. _Be they ghost_ or Human we will not Fade. I'm Daniela 'Dani' Fenton _And I'm Daniel 'Danny' Phantom and this_ is our story.


	2. The accident

Danny thoughts

 _Dani thoughts_

 _Harmonized_

 **The accident. Dani's POV.**

"Dani! Jazz! It's finally done! Come quick!" Came the loud bellowing voice of my father Jack Fenton. He and my mother Maddie are the towns local ghost hunters. Ever since I was little I've been picked on because of their "profession". _Scoff_ , _yeah right. Ghosts aren't real._ Don't get me wrong I love my parents, it's just they are more obsessed with ghosts than anything else. It takes all their attention, they spend days even weeks in that damn lab of theirs building ghost hunting equipment that doesn't even work. They haven't even seen a real ghost. Honestly if they are real I would pity them. If you ask my parents what a ghost is and what they would do if they actually caught one they would say they are nothing more than manifestations of post human consciousness that can't think or feel anything other than malice and that they would "rip them apart molecule by molecule". Honestly i could deal with the bullying. What I couldn't deal with was the loneliness.

You see I have no friends but it's not from a lack of trying. Most people won't talk to me because of my parents "job" and the rest only talk to me to get into either my pants or more likely my sister's. In my high school there is a certain social order, at the top are the A-listers run by the most pretty, popular, rich, or talented. At the top of the A-listers is Paulina the Queen bee, Dash the star quarterback, Quan the star running back, Star the satellite of Paulina, Valerie who's dad is rich, and Sam who's family is rich. There are others but they are just satellites and yes men they make up the B-list. After them is the C-list made up of normal kids and some nerds who the jocks "protect" in exchange for homework. After that is the D-list which holds the geeks and nerds who aren't protected. Finally we reach the F-list population Me.

It wasn't always this way. I was once a firm member of the C-list happy to just skate on by my high school year. Then my sister rejected Dash and refused to join the A-list. Since my sister was smart enough to be the teacher's favorite in all classes, nice enough that everyone would defend her, and pure enough that no one would believe any rumors about her the A-list went after the next best thing, I'll give you 1 guess on who the luck lady was. Anyway at first is was harmless pranks, dumping water on me, stealing my homework only for it to turn up again after it was due, some spitballs. It was nothing I couldn't handle, but it keep getting worse. Soon no one would talk to me fearing losing their precious status and that hurt. It hurt more than the taunts and rumors, it hurt more than the punches from Dash or even getting slammed into a locker. I was shunned all because my sister had standards. But I wasn't mad at her. I couldn't get mad at her. So I did the logical thing and turned to violence to get my anger out. Not beating people up but martial arts. My mom was a 9th degree black belt after all. All I had to say was that it would help me hunt ghosts and soon I was learning everything from karate to jujitsu. _If the results didn't show I would regret the hours of pain._

Now that we have explained my social status let's move on to today's topic, more specifically mom and dad's secret project.

"Coming." I shouted as i came down the stairs. "So what crazy invention did make this time?" despite sounding genuinely interested I could honestly care less. _It's not like it would work._ "Honestly i don't see why you spend all this time working on this stuff when ghosts aren't real." I could hear the annoyance in my sister's voice "You guys should be spending more time with your family. Studies show that if children are not given enough attention it stunts their growth." Oh yeah i forgot to mention. My sister Jazz, wants to be a psychologists after college. She's more than smart enough, the only problem she often sees me as a neglected child, a patient, than her sister. It gets kinda annoying but at least it shows she cares.

"Don't worry Jazzy pants this will put an end to your doubts. May I present our latest and greatest invention the Fen-" mom cuts him off "Fenton Ghost Portal!" "We Madds I wanted to say it." "Sorry sweetie here have some fudge."

"Ghost portal? As in a portal to the land of the dead?" _yay no way that could go wrong. I've seen enough horror movies to know where this is going._ "Got it in one Dani-girl. With this we can not only prove ghosts exist but we will even be able to capture one! Oh I can't wait to rip it apart molecule by monocle!" my dad practically shouted. _If I didn't live with him for years I would have gone death from that._

"I'm telling you ghosts aren't real but I'll humor you." _Wow what got under her skin?_

"Fire this baby up Madds!" next thing I know they are pressing buttons and turning dials on some weird consul and that's when I noticed the _giant hole in the wall!? When did they have time to dig that? And who did we not hear any construction noises?_ I could hear a low pitched whining coming from the hole and despite believing it wouldn't work I found myself stepping back. "Shouldn't we be behind something? You know invade it explodes!?" "Nonsense Dani it perfectly safe!" my mom said as the whining got louder thou only I seem to be able to hear it. The I see it _. What the a green swirl? Is that a portal!?_ Then a spark and the the whining started to grow quieter as the swirl popped out of existence. "It didn't work? But all the calculations we ran said it would. Why didn't it work?" _Wow I've never heard dad this depressed before._ "Don't worry sweetie we just have to recheck the equations again. We probably made an error in the coding or something." I could tell her heart wasn't in it. So could Jazz as well. "Yay dad I'm sure you just have to recheck something like a loose wire or a mistyped code." even if she didn't believe it would work she still tried to comfort dad. "Well while you guys figure it out I'll be at the library. See you guy later." _bookworm._ "Common Mads let's go get some fudge." "Ok sweetie but we will need to go to the store first. We are out of the ingredients to make it. Be good Dani, we'll be back in a bit." "Yeah sure whatever".

Turns out later meant hours later. _Well I got nothing better to do. Might as well check out the portal. I wonder what that green swirl was?_ As I go downstairs I get a chill, like someone's watching me but at the same time i feel safe? _Weird._ I grabbed my hazmat suit. _If I'm gonna explore a portal to purgatory I might as well wear this darn thing but this has got to go._ I tore my dad's face off my suit and walked in. I turned on my flashlight and I could swear I say something move. _What was that?_ As I got closer I put my hand on the wall to keep stable. _I know I saw something move._ I saw a blue flash and tripped on a large cord. _Dang it! What's this?_ I shined my flashlight at the weird lump my hand was on. _A button? The on button! Oh crap!_ I rushed to get out as the whining came back. _No no no no no! What? My foots stuck? Oh please not now!_ I was scrambling to get out as the aging got louder still. I could see a light at the end of the tunnel and it was getting brighter. _Please no! Yes!_ I got my foot unstuck. _Ok now run!_ Next there was a flash as the whining became unbearable. After that pain. Pure pain! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I could hear someone screaming. _Oh wait that's me._ It felt like I was being frozen, burned, and electrocuted all at the same time. Then the numbness came. _Oh god I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my hands! Please anybody save me._ I blacked out.

 _W-where am i? Why is everything green?_ I looked down and saw I was on an island of some sort. I could see a lake a few feet away. As I stumbled towards the lake I was hit with the worst headache I've ever had. _Oh god my head. It feels like I got an axe in it._ I dunked my head into the water trying to cool my burning head. As I gulped the water, not caring about its silverish color or that it was glowing, I saw my reflection. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! For the second time that day I screamed. My once pale skin was tanned, my black hair now white, but the biggest shock of all was that I was a dude. Can you stop screaming I have the worst headache right now. "Who's there!?" I regretted shouting as now my head hurt again. _Ow my head._ Oy who are you and why are you in my head? _What? Am I going crazy?_ Probably, now who are you and why are you in my head!?

 **POV shift Danny 1 hour earlier.**

Life is great, well afterlife. I chuckled. You see I'm a ghost. I was born in a small town in Ohio called Amityville in the great US of A in the year 1959. You see I always wanted to be an astronaut and having grown up watch Neil Armstrong land on the moon I believed I could actually do it. In school I got straight A's but during my freshman year i decided Why wait to go to space? So I ran away to Florida or at least i tried. I got on the wrong bus and found myself in Canada, in the middle of September with no money for food and only the cloths on my back. You see my plan was to sneak into a space shuttle and wait for launch day. Looking back I know it was stupid and never would have worked but hey I was young and had a dream. Can ya blame me? Anyway stuck in Canada without a penny to my name and no way home I did the smart thing and went to the police. Ok I lied. I actually tried to walk back from Ontario to Ohio. Not my smartest moment but this week was filled with bad choices. So I started walking, working small jobs to make money and buy food. I should have bought a bus ticket instead. Man my brain was not working back then. I made it all the way to Detroit before December even hit. At this rate I'll be home before Christmas. I'll need to apologise to mom and dad when I get home. Then the blizzard came. The second worst in Detroit's history with almost 20 inches of snow. All I remember was falling asleep in an alleyway and waking up on a floating island with a green sky. So I did the logical thing and screamed, promptly waking the resident glowing green bear. "Oh sweet Jesus what is that!?" i tried to run but soon found myself floating up. It didn't keep the bear away as soon it was floating after me. What fresh hell have I entered! What did I do to deserve this!? I tried everything to move to get away from the bear. As it got closer I got more desperate. "Please, please let me get away" I prayed to whatever god that would listen and soon found myself floating away from the bear. "Yes!" I began to float, fly? , away faster and faster until the bear was no longer in sight. And that was my first day in the infinite realms. A series of bad ideas, and choices, and bad luck got me killed and sent to purgatory. Needless to say I had a rough few years, but as time went on I made friends. About 5 years after I died I began to freeze. Having been dead for 5 years meant that I knew where to go and I beelined it for the far frozen. At first the yetis that lived their didn't trust me but eventually they agreed to train me. Another year later and I was considered proficient in my ice powers. The irony wasn't lost on me. I froze to death and gained an ice core. Thanks universe. Overtime more ghosts began to pop up like I did. First was some rocker chick named Ember, then came the biker pair Kitty and Johnny, finally a kid who calls himself Youngblood. I learned early on not to ask how they died. I will never ask that again. My everything hurts just thinking about it. That's not to say the IR was empty. Far from it. Dozens of realms filled with hundreds of ghosts in this infinite plane we call home.

It was my in my 8th year that i meet the Hunter, Skulker. He came after me talking about how it was an honor to be hunted by him. I froze him and left him to thaw. And our beautiful relationship was born. After that day he started hunting me with more dedication than anyone I've ever seen. You see ghosts can't die. We can be destroyed temporarily but we cannot die. We can't ascend either, nor can we descend. We were stuck in limbo, but just because we were immortal didn't mean we couldn't feel pain. Yep being skinned alive, dead?, would still hurt. Not on my bucket list, which I now have an eternity to complete. So for the next few years I would hang out with my new friends and prank Skulker.

All that changed when He came, the halfa, and a grade A fruitloop, Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius. A wannabe vampire with a control problem. When I first meet him he wanted the location of the far frozen. Apparently he was challenging the leaders of several realms, betting them and taking control of their realms. Seeing as they were my friends I did the right thing. I froze the Dracula wannabe and left him floating like Skulker. He didn't like that and the next time we meet he beat me so bad I felt like I was dying. Needless to say I avoided him from then on.

Finally we reach the present were in just floating around minding my own business when I see a portal start to open. It was nothing new portals open all the time. It's best go avoid them or else you risk getting stuck in the mortal realm and without the energy from the novas, swirling stars that give us energy, you'll go made from hunger before feeding on the emotions of humans. Doing this corrupts you as you take on the trait of that emotion. Positive emotions makes you nicer, calmer, but don't give much energy. Negative emotions give more energy but corrupt a ghost, twisting them into something darker and unrecognizable. Now you may be asking why we didn't refuse to feed, we'll that because if you don't you fade. It's the closest we can come to death. A faded ghost can be born in several ways. The first way is be be so drained that your consciousness cannot maintain solid form, all you need to do is float abite to recharge. The second is to have your core destabilize, once again given time you will recover. The third is to lose your obsession, this is permanent. Fading in the zone is easy and safe. Fading on earth could leave you stuck for centuries forcing you to feed on negative emotions to recover. This is how all those stories about haunted houses started. But im getting off topic. What made this one unique is that is formed right on top of the nova. Well that's interesting. Once again my poor judgment kicked in and I went to investigate. I wonder why it formed here of all places and why did it disappear? As I investigated I didn't realise that the nova had floated away from its original spot and now i was floating right where the portal was. I wasn't worried. Natural portals never open in the same place twice. Unfortunately for me it wasn't natural.

Pain. Pure pain. It felt like my core was melting, freezing, then getting electrocuted. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I screamed as the portal formed right on top of me. I blacked out.

Next thing I know someone's hijacked my body, my head was pounding, and they wouldn't stop screaming!

 **Present day.**

Can you stop screaming for 5 minutes!?

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

That's it! I'm taking control. "Much better now that we have re-established proper ownership we can start to figure this out"

 _What's going on? why can't I feel my body? Why am I a dude? And why is the sky green!?_ Ok first of all don't yell l, it hurts. Second to answer your questions in order. I don't know, I don't know, I'm a dude and your in my body, and we are currently in purgatory, linbo, the ghost zone, or if you want to be dramatic, the infinite realms. I don't know how you ended up inside me but I'm dead and off your here the so are you. _But I can't be dead I'm so_ what? So young. News flash so am i. Ok that was mean. Look sometimes good people, young people die for no reason and sometimes they end up here. I don't know how you got in my body thou. What's the last thing you remember? _I-i remember I was exploring my parents portal. They are scientist and they were trying to build a portal here I think. I was walking inside the thing when I saw something move and I tripped. Next thing I know I got the on button which was inside for some reason then Pain?_ _Yeah how did you know?_ I know because before this happens I was investigating the sight of a portal that formed on a nexus when it reformed on me. _What's a nexus?_ You see those swirls? Those are nexus' they give us energy. _Ok so we know how we got here but how did I get stuck in your head? And what's with the ring of light?_ What ring of lig oh! Flash! Grope Why am I a chick!? And is that a heartbeat!? I'm alive!? _That's my body your groping stop it._ Sorry. Oh. Oh no no no no no. This cannot be happening. _What's wrong you know besides the obvious and can I have my body back? Wait what I'm back in control? Yes!_ Look we are now what's called a halfa, half human half ghost. Their is one other in existence and he is a fruitloop. I don't want to know what he will do if he finds out about a half female halfa. Shiver. _So is that glowing thing the portal?_ What? Yes! Now go through it! _Um. I don't know how to fly._ Just give me control. As we flew toward the portal we began exploring each other's memories learning about each other and how our current predicament came to be. Dani learned that the ghosts name was Danny and vise versa and that he wanted to use the human world to hide from Vlad. After relieving each other memories they both agreed that avoiding him was for the best.

And so began the dysfunctional relationship that would one day save the world. A human girl and a ghost boy opposites in many ways but more similar than they realized. A tale of action, adventure, drama, romance, and _Ghost writer! Who gave you permission to write our biography!_ Clockwork did I swear! Please don't break my library! _That ticking bastard! You stay here. We'll be back._

 _ **Authors note: well it's a bit late but here is chapter 2. I won't be sticking to the script for this one so don't expect a copy of Danny phantom. This story was heavily inspired by Tango and Foxtrot, two amazing Danny phantom stories written by Jai Rose. Check out their stories because they are amazing.**_


End file.
